elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ritual of Beasts
The Ritual of Beasts is a one of the quests in the main questline of needed to complete the quest "The Skaal Test of Loyalty." Background As part of the main quest, "The Skaal Test of Loyalty," this quest requires the Nerevarine to find and activate the Beast Stone, with the help of The Story of Aevar Stone-Singer and the map. The Story of Aevar Stone-Singer This is the extract of the book The Story of Aevar Stone-Singer that is relevant to this quest: Aevar was tired, as the Sun burned him, the trees offered no shade, and there was no wind to cool him. Still, he traveled on to the Beast Rock, and the All-Maker spoke. "Find the Good Beast and ease his suffering." Aevar traveled through the woods of the Isinfier for many hours until he heard the cries of a bear from over a hill. As he crested a hill, he saw the bear, a Falmer's arrow piercing its neck. He checked the woods for the Falmer (for that is what they were, though some say they are not), and finding none, approached the beast. He spoke soothing words and came upon it slowly, saying, "Good Beast, I mean you no harm. The All-Maker has sent me to ease your suffering." Hearing these words, the bear ceased his struggles, and laid his head at Aevar's feet. Aevar grasped the arrow and pulled it from the bear's neck. Using the little nature magic he knew, Aevar tended the wound, though it took the last bit of his strength. As the bear's wound closed, Aevar slept. When he awoke, the bear stood over him, and the remains of a number of the Falmer were strewn about. He knew that the Good Beast had protected him during the night. He traveled back to Beast Rock, the bear by his side, and the All-Maker spoke to him again. "You have returned the Gift of the Beasts. Once again, the Good Beasts will feed the Skaal when they are hungry, clothe them when they are cold, and protect them in times of need." Objectives *Activate the Beast Stone *Defend the Good Beast *Remove the riekling arrow from the bear *Wait until it is healed *Follow the bear to the Beast Stone and activate it once more Walkthrough The Beast Stone The Beast Stone is a dark grey and tall pillar and it can be found on Felsaad Coast, south of the Skaal Village and north of Lake Fjalding. After activating it, the Nerevarine receives a message from the stone: "Travel south. Find the Good Beast and ease its suffering." The good beast :Note: The "Good Beast" must not be harmed, or it will turn hostile, killing it will cause the quest to fail, and subsequently the main quest as well. Although, it is also possible to use a Calm Creature spell. The Hero must travel south, past the lake, to find five Rieklings attacking The Good Beast, a unique Snow Bear. The Nerevarine must defeat all the Rieklings and then remove the arrow from the beast by activating it, and retrieving the arrow. The Nerevarine must stay with the bear until it has been healed. :Note: It is possible to cast a Restore Health spell or rest long enough near the bear, depending how much the bear was injured by the rieklings. The Nerevarine receives a message, indicating that they should follow the bear. Restoring the Beast Stone The Hero, then, follows the bear to the Beast Stone. The Nerevarine may have to defend the bear on the way, until they both reach the stone. The stone must be activated once more, while the bear is nearby. Journal fr:Le rituel des bêtes ru:Обряд Зверей